Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a video game released in 2011 by Eurocom. Information The game has content related to the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. The only content from the Pirates of the Caribbean universe is from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. The world of Pirates of the Caribbean is the first world the guest will enter. Rideable animals include sheep, donkeys, and pigs. Optional collectibles are ships in a bottle. London London is the first location the guest starts in. In the first scene, the guest must build a cannon to make a bridge. In the second scene, the guest must build a bridge and destroy the gates that block his way to the third stage. Seagulls will steal the lever handle if the guest doesn't put it into an empty slot. In the third scene, the guest must extinguish the flames and then destroy the pirate ship. It summons enemy ships to attack the guest. Without destroying the boats, Fodder will come to attack the guest. The guest must defeat them and the pirate ship repeats again. Queen Anne's Revenge Queen Anne's Revenge is the second location the guest starts in. In the first scene, the guest must lower the crane deck and then use Triton's Sword to freeze the skeletons (not the crewmen of the Black Pearl) to get collectibles. Sword traps can kill the guest instantly. In the deck of the ship, the guest must destroy the last pirate ship, but there are stained glass windows. The guest must destroy them and then find all collectables. However, after a few minutes, the Queen Anne's Revenge will tilt left or right. If the guest is riding on a cannon when it tilts, it can crush the guest in a hit. After tilting, Hex's Fodder army will try to stop the guest. Fountain of Youth Fountain of Youth is the final location the guest starts in. The water is deadly. The guest must use the Cursed Fire to turn into a zombie. Zombies cannot drive or jump, but can walk underwater. To turn back into normal, the guest must use the Cursed Fire again. The mechanical duck boats are required to beat the second stage, and mines can damage the guest when he runs into it. The guest must lower the mines so he can sail past them. In the third stage, the guest encounters the mermaid. The mermaid will blow explosive kisses at the guest. In addition, the mermaid will start pounding with her tail to damage the guest. In order to complete the stage, the guest must build cannon and then fire cannonballs at the mermaid and then collect all the teardrops. However, the mermaid will move onto another location and repeat the pattern again. Costumes of Bots When the guest enters the world of Pirates of the Caribbean, Hex's Bot army will wear these types of costumes related to Pirates of the Caribbean: * Standard Fodder - Lieutenant Gillette * Flying Fodder - Parrot * Brute - James Norrington * Roto - Royal Marine * Bulldog - Royal Marine * Spawner - Royal Marine Costumes of Guests * Angelica (This is available at the start.) * Barbossa (Unlocked after completing Wonderland Woods in the world of Alice in Wonderland) * Gibbs (Awarded after completing Cave of Wonders in the world of Aladdin twice) * Jack Sparrow (Awarded after completing the Fountain of Youth in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean) * Blackbeard (Awarded after completing the Fountain of Youth twice in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean) Category:Real-world videogames Category:Disney